


Revived Souls in the Stars

by medixnight



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Enjoy!, Gen, Reincarnation AU, adding tags along the way, and so we have these new kids, except kotaro, i love this and hope to be able to finish it, so basically everyone is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medixnight/pseuds/medixnight
Summary: "Eleven souls were lost the day Jack Matter have been defeated away from Earth's atmosphere. However, as they rise in power again, the eleven souls yet come back to defeat them once again."





	Revived Souls in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my shot at a Kyuranger AU called Reincarnation AU, where the Kyurangers died protecting Earth but were not able to defeat JM, so they were reborn again in hopes to , JM once again. Over time I hope you might notice which character is who, and hope you enjoy your time! :3 Kudos and comments are always welcomed!

CHAPTER 1: To Break the Ice

Tauro relished the absence of sentient beings from his place. From the humming of the power tools to the soothing croaks of the machines surrounding him, the mechanical life form hybrid found comforting heaven in his dinky workshop.Though money was certainly tight for him lately, he couldn’t afford to think of his mother’s debt.That’s how it’s been for the mechanic; he worked, earned money, took a food break, repeat. Sleep has been thrown out of the equation altogether, but he could have cared less as he ran the last diagnostic on the vehicle. All green, all good.

Naturally, when he heard the deafening rapping of a hand tearing down the metal door at what equated late night, Tauro huffed in both disdain and confusion.

Probably some drunken idiots from a nearby wrestling match, he thought tiredly. The colossal mechanic huffed as he stepped down the stairs, grabbing the doorknob and ramming it to the side. From above shone the starry night of the Aldebaran skies. From below stood a stranger who wore a traditional tan hood, hiding his face away, yet the orange eyes shone beneath the shadow. Tauro’s expression soured at once, though secretly relieved he didn’t have to punch an another drunkard away.

"Store closed sir, come back the next day," grumbled Tauro stoically. "I highly recommend you find a hotel or go back home and wait for tomorrow."

"Sorry, but can I just get something before I have to go. It'll be quick," requested the stranger politely.

It could have been the lack of sleep, but something was rather recognizable about the stranger's voice, as Tauro's eyes furrowed in confusion. Almost rather nostalgic... "Alright then,” huffed Tauro hesitantly, “If it is quick... What do you need?”

"Just a capacitor for a motorcycle. Nothing all that much really."

“Alright, please wait on the couch 

Tauro strutted over to his spare-parts closet, rummaging through the various machinery and pieces of metal. 

"You know sir, you kind of remind me a bit of someone I know," piped the stranger's voice from behind.

The big mechanic jumped from the voice, a scowl went upon his face as he turned around. The stranger laughed at his reaction as he stood behind him.

"And who would that be?" Tauro huffed in a sour tone as he turned back searching for the capacitor as he growled silently. Why is that idiot this creepily close? he thought, rummaging through the parts hastily.

"My older brother. We used to talk so much, even though he was as grumpy as an old cranky man. Really liked machines too! Sadly though, we couldn't talk as much anymore," he said, fiddling with some random pieces of metal he found on the table.

Huh, sounds a lot like me and Aqrab… That idiot. "He must be lucky to have you as a brother. Reminds me of my little brother actually."

"How was your younger brother?"

"Cheerful. Always optimistic. It wasn't always good since we lived in a poor community, but it was somehow a bright spot in that hellhole over there." It wasn’t like the stranger would care, and he clearly wouldn’t shut up so might as well talk.

"Ahhh, he sounds like a really good guy! Why you sound bitter about the whole thing?" replied the stranger with a knowing smile behind his mask.

Tauro paused before he fingered the capacitor and left the dim closet. "Stopped messaging all the sudden. Left me here. Doesn't help that Jark Matter bastards raised the debt an-” Pause. “Whatever, it’s not like you’ll care anyway. Now, this capacitor is going to be 450 JM credits.”

The shorter guy nodded as he looked down in his tiny, sand-colored pouch, pulling out the exact price and handing it over to the auto shop owner. He took the capacitor from the mechanic and nodded, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Ah thank you so much, sir! I have to leave now, seeya Tauro!" replied the stranger as he pulled on his hoodie further over his face before dashing onto the streets at once.

Suddenly a storm cloud started to erupt. Tauro stood there, very confused at what just happened in awe and shock. He paused in silence.

How did he know my name? thought Tauro in silence.

He shook his head in exhaustion, locking the door behind him before strutting over to his workspace. The hybrid sat down before a soft glow caught his attention. Tauro looked over to where his prized possession sat, the item was a globe stuck with him since forever, it had a smooth casing with an etched bull face on it, glowing delightfully in front of him.

The glow, however, died out, leaving him in the dark of swirling confusion and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the following: grampalion ; the-ultimate-nobody ; and mzfaithlane on Tumblr for helping me write out this story! This is a dedication note for these awesome dudes!


End file.
